


How Star Wars 9 should go

by Bacner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - FANDOM, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apologies, Death Star, Decisions, F/M, First Order, First Order split in two, Forgiveness, Gen, Jedi vs. Sith mindset, Kylo isn't backing down, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Palpatine is back, Poe the military strategist, Resistance, Rey and Kylo got unresolved issues, SW 9, history repeats itself, making choices, sequel trilogy, wise Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: How Star Wars 9 movie should go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to their appropriate owners.

…And it came to pass that Rey and the rest of the Resistance came across Kylo Ren and his First Order at the base of the fallen Death Star. Well, at the base of _a_ fallen Death Star, since there had been several made and destroyed in the old Empire vs. Rebels war, (this one was more of a First Order vs. Resistance one instead). 

“You got to say anything before we fight?” Rey glared at her former almost someone special, who looked down his nose from his superior height, thought this over, and replied:

“Well, the Force Ghost of the Old Emperor Palpatine took over Hux’s mind and together they split the original First Order into two. Want to team up and take the fusion down before having one final showdown?”

There was a pause as Rey and the others thought this over – whatever they’d been expecting, honestly, this was not it. 

“Okay, this actually clarifies some things regarding as to what was, or is, going on in our galaxy,” Poe said sagely as he began to work on some data on his tablet, (or whatever passed for one in the SW-verse) – when it came to military affairs, Poe was actually quite patient, intelligent and savvy. “How many troops and auxiliaries and so on do you have?”

Kylo rolled his eyes at Poe’s antics, (Poe simply could not do anything without antics, period), but replied in a straightforward enough manner.

“Yes, these numbers match,” Poe told brightly Rey, Finn and the others. “Looks like the First Order really is split into two factions now!”

“This is what I said,” Kylo did not sound too impressed, (though to be fair, the rest of Poe’s friends were not either). “Now shall we join forces and stop Palpatine from restarting his old evil Empire or what?”

“Why? So that you could go back to your own evil ways after?” Rey glared at the Sith force user.

“Pretty much, though probably not for a few years at least,” Kylo shrugged. (His abs rippled, though not anyone cared, cough). “I’ll need the time to fix the damage that Palpatine has caused us-“

“…You don’t even try to pretend to be-“

“I’ve spent my entire childhood and several years afterwards pretending to be someone else, while figuring out just who I really am,” Kylo glared down at her, (which was unfair, that he was much taller than Rey was). “I’m not letting that go just because you’re getting all huffy.”

“It’s not just about me ‘getting all huffy’,” Rey glared. “It’s about bringing peace to our galaxy!”

“And so it will – after we defeat Palpatine I will need several years to figure out as to where to take the First Order next,” Kylo did not budge. “Weren’t you listening?”

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Rey did not budge either. “There can be-“

“Misbalance? All Jedi, no Sith? Oh wait, it did not work – Palpatine and my grandfather overthrew them anyways,” he looked away for the first time. “And in the process, by the way, Pal-patine had light-sabered the shite out of Yoda, who was like THE Jedi master of that time, so we need each other to defeat him this time.”

“Of course it comes down to strength and weakness-“

“What should it come down to, then?”

Silence. 

“You could still apologize for all the crap that you put Finn and the others troopers through,” Rose muttered, trying to fill-in the awkwardness, and because she was Rose, it worked.

“I’m sorry – Finn – for all the physical torture and psychological abuse the First Order put you through, and took away your childhood and at least some of your humanity, both of you personally and of your compatriots and teammates,” Kylo responded.

Silence came back, more awkward than before.

“And I should accept it because-?” Finn glared.

“You don’t have to, it’s your choice,” Kylo shrugged, “but your friend is right. I have to apologize to you and the rest of your trooper cohorts regardless whether you accept it or not.”

There was a pause, but it was more thoughtful than awkward this time. 

“This is one your defeat them with love not hate things?” Finn asked his significant other here.

“Kind of, yes,” Rose nodded, looking askance at Kylo with some surprise, admittedly. “And thank you for the apology… No, it doesn’t have to change anything,” she turned back to Rey, who was clearly having her own issues with it, “but then it’s on _us,_ not on the _First Order,_ and that _is_ important.”

“So how do we defeat the resurrected Palpatine?” Poe changed the topic as tactfully as he could, “and his faction of the First Order?”

“First, let’s talk numbers, I suppose,” Kylo replied grudgingly, “and go forth from there. Also, just for the record, you sure that the other First Order isn’t onto you and us, preparing to trap and overwhelm us all through sheer numbers?”

“Yes, and not just because it _doesn’t_ have the sheer numbers to do that,” Poe said firmly. 

“Oh?” Kylo sounded more impressed now, and was paying attention to Poe much more intently. So did everyone else, for that matter, because when it came to military matters, Poe was The Man. “Please continue.”

And Poe did.

_The End?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is evil, but never fear: Hux is here. (He hates Kylo Ren even more though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters is mine, again.

And so it came to pass that Rey got possessed by Palpatine's ghost and turned evil.

"Surrender, all of you, or know the power of the Dark Side!" she cackled, very evilly. 

"Right," Kylo looked to be even less impressed by his opposite than he normally did. "The Dark Side. Of course. Armitage Hux over here has some things to say to you against this." And he pointed at Hux.

Instinctively, evil!Rey looked in that direction, just as Kylo used the force to reveal Hux in the nude. Upon seeing this sight, Rey snapped back to her default moral alignment, scrubbed her brain raw with bleach to unsee this sight, and whirled at Kylo in order to tell him what she thought about him. Put otherwise, everything was back to normal, Palpatine and the Dark Side were defeated at last. 

"You know, I really hate you," Hux glared at the former Supreme Leader Kylo. 

"Talk to Poe Dameron and his 'rugged manly profile'," Kylo suggested, using air quotes, (but otherwise ignoring Hux, as he normally did). 

Hux turned the color of his hair. 

"Wait, you think that my profile is 'ruggedly manly'?" Poe asked brightly.

"Yes, and what are you going to do about it," Hux muttered, as he collected his clothing.

"Well, I got the lube already-"

"I like the way you think already," Hux abruptly changed his mind, released the still ruined uniform, and he and Poe left arm-in-arm into a more discreet corner of the First Order (ex-First Order?) based. 

Finn blinked, listened to the sounds that came from that corner, and then looked at Kylo/Ben and Rey, as the latter was animatedly jumping up and down in front of Kylo's long nose and the tall man just patiently listened to her, in an infuriating way, (at least by Rey's standards). "Remind me, why are we friends with those people?" he asked Rose, rhetorically. 

"Because without them Palpatine and the First Order would've won?" Rose asked Finn right back.

"Good enough for me," the latter replied, and he and Rose kissed, as the Dark Side was finally defeated.

The end


End file.
